


Wanting in the Morning

by Pyreof_Books



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew in the morning, Cats briefly, Explicit Consent, M/M, PWP, Soap, but not shower soap, oh my gods I wrote 'thick dick'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreof_Books/pseuds/Pyreof_Books
Summary: Neil does a chore. Andrew drinks coffee. I should be sorry but I'm not.





	Wanting in the Morning

            The apartment was a little more than big enough for two. Just below the penthouse suite; with  roof access for nostalgic evenings when dangling legs off the balcony just wasn’t enough. They were able to fit a small table and two chairs by the swooping french doors to the outside with a scratching post for the cats in the corner. Somewhere down the hall, there is a sink running. Sir is curled up on the couch in the living room and King hopped on the kitchen island to watch Sir.

The entire place is mostly spartan, though as the years went by several things have accumulated around the place. Dan brought in throw pillows, one embroidered with a bright sunflower and the other furry black. Matt gifted a silky soft grey throw for him to sleep on the couch with if he visited. Nicky and Renee would refill the flower vase on the table by the balcony with whatever flower was bright and in season. Aaron had once left behind a rather nice set of shot glasses, and he had never asked for them back. Sat on most flat surfaces were magazines of conflicting subscriptions, one entirely composed of Exy themes and the others a range of fashion media and trashy news. Kevin and Allison had automated the delivery to the apartment with no refunds available. Wymack, Abby, and Bee made a point to bring a new framed photo from the group chat or whatever with them every time they visited, and they were plastered around every wall in the main living area.

When the front door is quietly opened and then closed, running shoes are scattered amongst several hung jackets by the front door. At this hour, it would be safe to say only one side of the bed was vacant. After one year apart in college, three years playing on separate teams, and two years of living together after the transfer, Andrew and Neil had a home in Colorado and a comfortable routine. Neil would go for a run in the early morning after leaving a whisper soft kiss on Andrew’s forehead, and then return to shower and either do some cleaning or get back into bed. Andrew would wait until the call of caffeine was an ache in his veins (or maybe just the desire to see Neil) before getting up. Sundays for the both of them were for lounging until the last possible second and then spending most of the day on the couch with books and movies and cats. Sometimes, they facetimed the old Foxes with Neil leading the conversation and Andrew stoically in the background. Today was Monday, and a vacation day for the two.

Neil made his way down the hall to the bathroom, where he blasted hot water and showered in the steamy room. Andrew heard the soft pat of his clothes hitting the floor and the rushing water, but made no move to get up. Distantly, he had thought perhaps Neil would make for a repeat of yesterday, with languid kisses in bed all morning and gentle touches and _no goddamn early morning run_ , and later a nice dinner (that his dietician approved) and ice cream (not approved) and then dessert in the bedroom… but Neil was padding to the kitchen with plodding paws behind him. Andrew rolled out of bed with a quiet huff, stretching his arms and letting lose a yawn. His arm bands were still discarded on the nightstand next to Neil’s, his shirt somewhere in the corner where he flung it last night. He didn’t bother to tug on a new one.

When he got into the kitchen, Neil was at the sink doing dishes, one hand extended towards King, who was pawing at the suds on his hands. Neil was smiling, the scars on the side of his face wrinkling with the effort, and then he pursed his lips into an ‘o’ to blow some bubbles into the air. He was shirtless, hair damp from his shower and just starting to curl at the ends. Andrew told himself he didn’t care, but internally recognized the benefits of an eidetic memory.

“Morning, ‘Drew. I thought you would have slept in,” Neil looked for a long moment at Andrew, and he imagined Neil was recalling what they had done last night with some fondness.

Andrew didn’t respond to Neil, instead walking over to him and standing about an inch apart. Lazily, he watched his adam’s apple bob as Neil swallowed nothing. Andrew brought his hand up slowly, tilting his head just a touch. His blue eyes widened fractionally. Andrew reached to the dish rack to Neil’s right for his newly washed mug and slinked towards the fresh pot of coffee. He thought he heard a small sigh. He sipped his (mostly cream and sugar) coffee and watched as Neil regretfully turned back to the dishes, now actually washing them and letting King nuzzle his arm.

They had a month and a half more before it was back to practice and games and _Exy_ , and so far they had planned a jaunt around the country to visit with everyone and eventually hop on a plane for Germany with Aaron and Katelyn. Nicky had been hinting at Eric wanting them to come around for some time and Andrew surprised everyone (not Neil) with the plane tickets already bought and schedules cleared. They were set to leave for the roadtrip next week, so these last few days were going to be the most privacy they got except for when they were behind the closed doors of a motel room.

Silently, Andrew stepped behind Neil, coffee by his mouth in his left hand. Neil tensed slightly in acknowledgement of his presence. King sniffed in Andrew’s direction before jumping off the counter and padding away.

“Yes or no, Neil,” Andrew said over the edge of his mug. This was the first thing he had said all morning, his voice rough and low with sleep clinging to the cadence.

“Yes,” Neil went to turn the water off and shift to face Andrew. Before he could, Andrew plastered himself to his back and spread his hand over Neil’s bare abdomen, keeping him in place.

“Thought you were doing dishes,” Andrew kissed the nape of Neil’s neck, relishing in the full body shiver he felt from chest to hip. Neil’s hands stuttered on the plate he was washing. “There’s only a few left, right?”

“Andrew…,” Neil whined breathily. He brought the sponge back to the dish, though.

Andrew ran his thumb in circles on the hard panes of Neil’s abs and held himself to him tighter. He pulled away from the sloppy hickey he was making on Neil’s shoulder to take a small toss of his coffee and moved the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Neil’s loose shorts, teasing the fabric of his briefs.

Neil hummed a little and Andrew could tell he was slack jawed by the way the sound echoed in the room. Andrew dragged his hips against Neil’s ass, letting him feel how he was half hard already; practically had been since he woke up to Neil dropping his clothes in the bathroom a room away. He kicked Neil’s legs into a wider stance and slotted his leg between them. There was a thud as the plate joined the others in the rack and Neil scraped another on the bottom of the sink to bring it to the sponge while he slid down Andrew’s thigh a little and tried to push his hand lower at the same time.

Andrew left wet kisses from his right shoulder to his left and then down his taunt arm. He paused again to sip his coffee and Neil keened at the loss of contact, turning just a bit like he was going to lean down and kiss Andrew but correcting himself to focus on the sink again. The steamy water coming out of the faucet made Neil even hotter.

With maddening control, Andrew alternated between rubbing his thigh between Neil’s legs, rolling his balls and ass in one movement, and rutted his own cock into Neil’s hip. He only stopped his onslaught of kissing and bruising for licks at caffeine instead, his free hand now inching under Neil’s breifs to his now fully hard dick.  

Neil leaned his head back, almost like he was angling for Andrew to suck on his neck instead, but not asking for it. He knew how easy it would be for Andrew to step away from him right now, to tease him even further. It wasn’t cruelty; Andrew knew how Neil liked to wait for it sometimes.

_Clank_. Neil looked down to see Andrew’s mug in the sink, the last dish after the ‘for Fox sake’ mug he currently held. He had never hated a plain black ceramic more. Andrew shifted behind him. Neil was pushed against the counter firmly, his leaking cock pinned between his body and the wood. Andrew pushed him forwards more and lined up against Neil’s ass to grind against him. He gasped.

“Is this okay?” Andrew asked, pulling back.

“Yes!” Neil half shouted, half moaned, the sink distorting the sound slightly. His body tingled, everywhere Andrew touched buzzing with sensation. It was maddening that he couldn’t _see._

Andrew returned to grinding against him, one hand now wrapped around Neil’s cock, just barely providing friction, and the other lightly squeezing his throat, trailing down to his belly button, and then repeating the motion.

Neil’s hands shook as he lathered the sponge in more soap and went after the mug with fervor. Andrew pinched his nipple sharply and Neil dropped the cup loudly into the rack as he gasped, back arching as much as it could. Usually, he wasn’t very sensitive on his chest, but Andrew had been working him up for the past ten minutes, maybe more.

Neil had no time to check if the mug had broken because Andrew spun him around and dragged him in to a kiss of clashing tongue and teeth. With one hand firmly on the back of Neil’s neck and the other roughly tugging his shorts out of the way, Andrew kissed Neil like the house was filling with smoke and fire and Neil’s breath was the last clean air he wanted to taste.

Neil broke away first, all of his air having been taken by Andrew, and pressed his lips to his neck in wanting.

“Where can I-” Neil began.

“Anywhere,” Andrew growled. “Not my ass.”

Andrew shivered when Neil bit the juncture of his shoulder and neck lightly, his tongue coming out to lap the spot and then blow on it. The image of Neil’s mouth in a perfect ‘o’ from earlier this morning popped into Andrew’s head, and he couldn’t clench his teeth down hard enough on the moan that rumbled up his throat. He could feel Neil’s smirk against his shoulder.

Andrew tightened his grip around Neil and he watched him tilt his head back in ecstacy. Neil brought one hand up to wrap in Andrew’s hair and let the other slip down his chest, each both warm and slightly soapy. He let himself be dragged in to another kiss as he palmed his way around Andrew’s pecs to his biceps, where he held on as Andrew’s hand began to pump him faster and faster. His precum lathered his length and made a squelching sound that was mesmerizing when coupled with their gasping breath.

Neil brought his hand down to Andrew’s soft stomach, letting his hand rest there a moment in silent question. Andrew didn’t move away. He let himself palm Andrew’s baggy sweats, tented in the front. Andrew broke away from him to bite down on Neil’s neck. He palmed him for a few more seconds before succumbing to his own want and slipping his hands into his boxers to fully wrap around his thick dick.

They rutted into each others hands, lips touch and go and breath harsh. Faintly, they could hear the water still running in the sink but neither dared detach a hand to turn it off. For a brief moment, Andrew wondered if he could glare the tap into turning off and Neil thought if he could step forward a bit maybe he could stretch his leg behind him to turn it off. Both figured King would get it eventually and pressed closer together.

Andrew batted Neil’s hand away so he could stroke both their cocks. The edge of the counter was biting into Neil’s lower back but he didn’t dare move when it was Andrew’s waist keeping him there. Andrew reached around to cup Neil’s ass as they both approached climax. When he came, Neil shouted and felt pleasure shoot throughout his body and vaguely felt a splatter on his stomach and heard a small grunt as Andrew came as well. His legs were weak, from his run or the force of his orgasm, and he let himself be guided to the floor by Andrew.

Neil’s legs were splayed and his back rested against the cabinets, Andrew kneeling in front of him and panting into his neck. He pulled back to look at him.

Neil was a sight. His damp hair now mingled with sweat and stuck out in a ruffled mess, his shorts askew across his knee and thigh and cum drying on his stomach. Andrew’s dick was now hanging down the front of his sweats, barely pulled down enough. He looked up drunkenly at Andrew, still hovered above him, cheeks and ears tipped pink and a delicious bead of sweat rolling down the side of his neck. Neil leaned forward to drag his tongue up its path and suckled below Andrew’s ear, blond hair tickling his face. He pulled away when Andrew hissed and his honey eyes flashed with lust once more.

“Morning,” Andrew tilted his head to the side. “I think you could use another shower.” He nodded to the white mess between them.

“Yeah?” Neil asked, itching to trail his hands down Andrew’s navel. “You too?”

Andrew shook his head. “Yes.”

It wasn’t the groggy morning pressed between a comfy bed and body like Andrew had thought, but when he followed Neil into the bathroom he thought it was a rather nice way to spend his time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes there is something i'm supposed to be working on but... no...  
> Question? Concerns? Compliments? Criticisms? A large number 9? Leave 'em down below!
> 
> Tumblr? Tumblr. [Tumblr](https://pyreof-books.tumblr.com/)


End file.
